warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Stormboot.
Welcome! Welcome :D I'm Birdpaw x3. I was snooping your message on Hazels wall, and I can answer that x3 This wiki is about making fanfictions, maybe join some projects (Super fun they are!). Trust me x3. If yuo want info on the projects, just look at the community message x3. Also, you don't have to ask to make a fanfiction, if that's what you mean x3 But, if you do have other questions, feel free to ask me too! "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Storm, I'm really, really sorry if I annoyed you. I'm just in a really bad mood, and what you said, about respecting me and thinking I'm great... no-one's ever told me that before. No-one's ever wanted to be my friend because they want to be my friend. And now I feel utterly awful. Friends? And, if you want, chat again? I'd love to talk to a proper friend, I have few of them. 17:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you. It's beautiful! 18:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I.Freaking.Love.You. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Either Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Fred or George... Anyone of them... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! It's all good with me. You have awesome chararts ^^ Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 00:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to offend you or anything but what is the point of the polls on your tutorial? Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 19:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I appear to be you mentor Yes. I do. Anything you want to know at all? Anything, feel free to ask. Otherwise, how does graduation sound? 14:50, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How do I write so well? Well, I find this hard to answer, as I don't consider myself to write well; I know everyone disagrees. I'm writing a guide about this topic, and I'll keep updating it and stuff. And don't worry about silly queries, I've heard loads before. 20:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Just gonna put graduation out there again.... You've not been here in a while. x3 If you're on holiday, or even if you've left, just drop me a line (message me) to tell me what;s going on =D. And, of course, I'm always open to questions. 07:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'm not bad, how bout you? I've been totally fangirling over DW 8D BTW, did you hear that I left WW? Cause I did x3 18:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Storm! This is Lil. :>) Sorry I can't tell you on WW, but I'd love it if you could join my new wiki, LilyClan's Destiny Wiki! We'd love a few more new cats. Thanks! :>) LiLLuv Chocolate 22:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome back! You probably need to catch up on what's going on around here, so: Glow became P:SC leader and Shadeh became the deputy, Night left ;-; Skye became head admin, I'm now second in command (eep), I became leader of P:C and Shadeh's my deputy, and then some other wiki updartes happened. That was a short summary. x3 So, how've you been? It seems like aaaaages since we last talked. 07:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, weekends is better than nothing eh? I'm busy all the time too x3 20:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh thank you that's so sweet <333333 ^.^ 20:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'll try and get it done. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 18:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on a chat? ShoonDream, believe! 00:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Project:Create Hi Storm, please would you read this blog and act upon the P:C section. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 20:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, but it has been a week since my last message and you haven't acted on it. I understand you may be busy but if you would please put something on the Reviews or Critiques page that would be lovely. If, however, you do not do anything in the next four or five days, I shall have to demote you to the elders and then possibly remove you from the project altogether. Thanks, 14:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC)